walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ilene Stowe (Fear)
Ilene Stowe is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is a resident of Rosarito Beach Hotel after surviving the wedding massacre at the beginning of the outbreak. Pre-Apocalypse United States Ilene Stowe is from the United States. She married her husband Charles, and together they had a daughter named Jessica. Before the outbreak, she and her family planned a wedding for Jessica and Oscar Diaz to be held at the Rosarito Beach Hotel in Baja California, Mexico. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Do Not Disturb" Ilene was in Rosarito with her family celebrating her daughter's wedding at the hotel, despite the rumors and stories of the outbreak threatening to close the border. While Jessica and Oscar danced, she and her husband debated when they should leave Mexico and return to the United States. Hotel manager Elena asked Ilene if everything was okay, to which Ilene explained her decision to make an announcement after the dance to warn her family and guests about the border closing. However, during the dance her husband suffered a heart attack and reanimated, taking a bite out of Jessica's cheek. As panic ensued in the ballroom, Elena locked everyone inside in an effort to contain the situation. A month later, it is revealed that Ilene survived the ballroom incident with her son-in-law Oscar, Oscar's brother Andrés, and several other wedding guests. She and her group corner Elena and Alicia Clark outside the bar in order to get the master keys to the hotel. They are successful in retrieving the keys. However, Alicia releases zombies from the bar, forcing the group to retreat. "Pablo & Jessica" Having survived the zombies, Ilene is seen in a hotel room with Oscar, Andrés, and other survivors as Madison attempts to convince them to work together with her group as well as Elena in order to clear the hotel and secure it from zombies. However, Ilene, still distraught over her daughter's death, steps out onto the balcony to escape the conversation. Later, she witnesses the survivors working together to draw the zombies out of the hotel into the ocean. That night, she does not attend the dinner to celebrate the survivors' new union. "Pillar of Salt" After discovering that Victor Strand convinced Oscar to let him put down Jessica, Ilene knocks on Elena's door while Victor is in her room. Victor answers the door only for Ilene to stab him in the stomach with a dinner knife, distraught that he "killed" her daughter. As Victor receives medical treatment, Ilene is locked away in a room as the other residents watch over her. Despite not being present in "North", when both Oscar and Andrés are killed, she is still alive, and living in the hotel alongside Elena, Hector, Victor, and the surviving hotel and wedding guests. Season 3 "The New Frontier" Ilene appears in this episode. She takes her life by jumping off the hotel balcony. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ilene has killed: *Herself (Suicide) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 2 *"Do Not Disturb" *"Pablo & Jessica" *"Pillar of Salt" Season 3 *"The New Frontier" Trivia *Ilene is the last member of the Stowe family to die. *The casting call for this character used the name Tracy. **She was described as "the firm one in the household - she lays down the rules. She sends her husband in to tell their daughter bad news because he can sugar coat in a way that she can’t".http://spoilthedead.com/forum/showthread.php/23492-FTWD-S2-Casting-for-Ep-9-and-Ep-10 - Spoil the Dead.com (March 29, 2016) References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mexico Category:Depressed Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Season 3 Characters